A Forbidden Friendship, A Forbidden Love
by hoshicat
Summary: One day Rei decides hes going to skip practice and sneaks out of the dojo only to come face to face with someone he least expects! Please Review! Hoshicat


(A/N: Hey I'm back again with yet another story! Iv'e decided to discontinue my other story Rainy Afternoons seeing as I have not updated it in FOREVER!!! I hope you enjoy this story and enjoy it enough to leave a comment!!! Also I should be out with another story soon enough if i can ever get off my lazy ass and write it!)

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade! (Although more than once a day I wish that I did)!

Prologue

* * *

The light shinned in through the curtains making Rei groan. Today was gonna be another day of rigorous training he could feel it. The team had finally convinced Kai to let them sleep in until 8 a.m. and training would begin at 9. Looking at the clock beside his bed Rei saw that it was now 7: 03.

Rei's muscles still ached from the day before and he did not feel like pushing them any farther today. Suddenly an idea struck him, why not sneak out of the house before Kai came to wake him and skip training for the day.

Smirking he quickly gathered a small black nap sac that he used when he would go for a hike in the mountains and put his sketch book and supplies as well as his wallet and beyblade.

Then Rei grabbed his clothes out of his closet and quietly changed into them. Grabbing his sneakers he put them on and made his way over to the window.

He slowly opened it trying to make as little noise as possible and then he pushed the screen out letting it drop to the ground. Rei thanked the gods above that he had a room on the ground floor he didn't want to think about trying to escape from the second floor. Not that he couldn't do it he had excellent reflexes as a neko-jin, but it still would have been a pain.

Moving the screen behind a bush he quickly slid the window shut and made his way out of the gates.

'Hmmm where should I go first? Well the best place for sketching would most likely be the park'. Just then Rei's stomach decided to make itself known. Quickly making up his mind he headed towards a cute little café he had seen not to long ago that he'd been wanting to check out.

It was called the 'Yin and Yang' and had the symbol painted on the window. Just the kind of place that's perfect to start the day. Rei smiled to himself already forgetting the kind of trouble he was going to be in when he got back to the dojo.

Rei stood in line waiting at the register quickly scanning the menu placed on the wall behind the man at the counter. Deciding that he wanted something to go so he could get to the park as early as possible to avoid the crowds Rei ordered a caramel latte and a chocolate muffin to eat when he got there.

Unbeknownst to him a pair of lilac colored eyes watched out of the corner of their eye as he made his way out of the door. The owner chuckled to himself and smirked. "So the kittens decided to skip practice has he? Well, can't let that go without proper punishment" and he made his way out the door keeping a distance between him and the raven haired teen but never letting him slip out of sight.

Arriving at the park Rei scanned the area noticing that it was already starting to get crowded despite the fact that it was a week day and most people should be at work there were still kids out on summer break. The beydishes were already getting full of people and a crowd had begun to gather around some of the dishes to watch the battles.

Not wanting to be recognized by any fans Rei smoothly avoided the area and headed over to the pond right near the edge of the woods. The pond had plenty of ducks and other birds that would be nice to sketch. Occasionally when Rei would come out here a fox or a rabbit would appear at the edge of the woods to take a drink when nobody was around. The only reason Rei knew about this was he normally sat up in a tree near the edge of the pond that had a wide branch to sit on and a good view of the entire park.

Rei's feet automatically made his way to said tree and began to climb with one hand and latte in the other, he had wrapped his muffin up and put it in his napsac for when he got up there. Finaly reaching his branch Rei made himself comfortable and hung his napsac on a broken limb of a nearby branch, and got out his muffin.

Rei began to watch one of the beybattles not to far away while he slowly ate his muffin. It was a kid no older than 8 trying to beat a teenager looking to be about 15. Smiling at the younger kids ambition Rei turned his attention to the battle going on right next to them that had an enormous crowd of people. Rei thought he saw a familiar head of red hair and began to look closer when he heard something fly right by his ear. Turning his head Rei saw an all too familiar silver beyblade spinning on the branch next to him. Widening his eyes Rei quickly looked around for the owner of the beyblade.

"Looking for me Rei?" Turning around Rei came face to face with a pair of mischievous eyes. Startled Rei started to lose balance and slipped from the branch.

T.B.C...

(A/N: Well there it is folks! Like it? Hate it? please let me know! Reviews keep me going even more than coffee does (and thats saying alot for a coffee-maniac) So please let me know! Hoshicat )


End file.
